Sir Renitee
|shop = Yes |features = Can tell you your family heritage and a member of the White Knights |examine = Chief Herald of Falador. }} Sir Renitee is an NPC located on the east end of the of the White Knights' Castle in Falador. He can sell the player various paintings, maps, to place inside a player-owned house and tell one's heritage to paint as a crest on a steel or rune kiteshield or full helmet. Quest Hall items Maps for a house's Quest Hall are purchased from Sir Renitee for 1,000 coins. They require 51 (small map), 101 (medium map), or 151 (large map) quest points. Each map type also has a Construction level requirement before it can be hung in the house; check the Quest Hall page. Sir Renitee can paint portraits of people that a player has met. These portraits can be hung in the Quest Hall, and each portrait has an associated quest requirement: *Elena portrait - requires Plague City *King Arthur portrait - requires Merlin's Crystal and Holy Grail *Miscellanians portrait - requires Throne of Miscellania *The Giant Dwarf portrait - requires The Giant Dwarf Sir Renitee's painting skills extend to landscapes, as well as people. Players who have completed the required adventure sets can spend 2,000 coins to purchase these portraits, and can hang them once you reach level 44 Construction: *Lumbridge painting - requires Cook's Assistant, Rune Mysteries, Sheep Shearer and The Restless Ghost; *Desert painting - requires Prince Ali Rescue, Tourist Trap, The Feud, and The Golem *Morytania painting - requires Ghosts Ahoy, Shades of Mort'ton, Creature of Fenkenstrain, and Haunted Mine. At level 65 Construction, players who have completed the required adventure sets can spend 2,000 coins to purchase and hang: *Karamja painting - requires Pirate's Treasure, Shilo Village, and Tai Bwo Wannai Trio. *Isafdar painting - requires Roving Elves (required for the Western Provinces hard diary). Heraldry for crest Sir Renitee's most significant function, however, is heraldry. * He can tell players their family heritage, which gives them one of the following listed crests * He can change a player's crest for a fee of 5,000 coins. ** For this fee the player may choose their own crest, rather than being assigned one - like the 1st time. ** Note that some of these crests have associated requirements, as noted below. Sir Renitee refuses to provide this service to any player whose Construction level (including any boosts) is below 16, the level required for an oak decoration. In a Player-owned house, players can paint their crest on a steel or rune full helm or kiteshield, using the workshop's pluming stand or shield easel. A banner may also be made with the player's crest, once the character is high enough level to build a Banner easel. Note that painting your crest on helms or shields turns them into members-only items; banners are always members-only. Once painted, a helmet or shield cannot be repainted nor reversed to its original state. In the event of a PvP death, however, the shields and helmets will revert so the killer is able to retrieve them. For those who want variety, and have a lot of bank space, buying several sets of rune kites and full helms, along with Falador and House Teleport Tabs, is a fast way to accumulate every set. One of the easy tasks in the Falador Achievement Diary is to find out what your family crest is from him, and one of the hard tasks is to change your family crest to the Saradomin symbol, which requires 70+ Prayer. Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "serenity". *Sir Renitee appears to rock back and forth in his chair. *Originally, players were able to retrieve their own painted helmets and kiteshields after dying to another player. This was deemed unfairly advantageous by the developers and promptly corrected.